


the edge of collapse

by rories



Series: sifki week 2018 [4]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, there's not enough dinosaurs in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: “Living systems are never in equilibrium. They are inherently unstable. They may seem stable, but they’re not. Everything is moving and changing. In a sense, everything is on the edge of collapse.” ― Michael Crichton, Jurassic ParkSif breathed a sigh of relief.  This was their first real lead on getting off the island in days.  The storm had knocked out power on the island and they had missed the last boat off the dock.  When the power had failed to come back on and the dinosaurs had one by one begun to escape, the backup team, made up of Thor, Jane, Sif, Loki, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, had all attempted to find a way out of the park.  When that had failed, after Loki had almost been dragged off by a velociraptor, they had holed themselves up in a rarely used emergency bunker.That had been almost four days ago.





	the edge of collapse

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Jurassic Park AU no one asked for!!!
> 
> Please point out mistakes. I wrote this in past tense after writing in present tense for many things and I think I missed a few lol. 
> 
> There might be more of this some day, but idk because IT WAS HARD WTF lol
> 
> blargh

The ground shook behind Sif as she raced down the dirt path, ducking under tree branches and keeping an eye out for roots. Her breath came in sharp huffs and she held one hand against her side in an effort to alleviate the pain in her ribs. A loud roar made her flinch and she took a sharp left into a thicker set of trees, laughing when she finally saw the building she was looking for. 

A few more steps and she would be there and from the fading sounds behind her, the T-rex was tired of chasing her and veering off. She knocked frantically at the door, her palm slapping at the steel, only pushing away when she heard the bolts unlocking. 

The door only opened a crack, but when Sif saw Fandral’s face, she pushed the door wider, slipping through before slamming it shut behind her. She paused for only a second before clambering down the stairs, deeper into the secured structure, Fandral right behind her. 

“I got it!” she called out, pulling the bag slung over her shoulder off and on to the table, barely hitting the person laying on it. Jane immediately started digging through it, pulling out vials to read the labels.

“Good, this’ll help,” the other woman said, pulling a needle out of the same bag. 

Sif turned to the man on the table, finally able to catch her breath. “Hey,” she whispered, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “Loki, hey.” Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to rouse Loki from his sleep. She watched as he stirred slightly but did not wake and she furrowed her brow in concern. 

“How bad is it?” she asked, never taking her eyes from the man in front of her. “Jane, how bad is it?”

Jane finally looked up from where she was injecting an antibiotic into Loki. She sighed heavily and leaned against the table. “I’ll be honest, between the blood loss and the infection...I’m worried.”

Sif shuddered out a breath before grabbing Loki’s hand and pressing her head to his shoulder. She felt him stir slightly and looked up in time to watch him turn towards her. 

“But,” Jane continued, “the antibiotic should help. And the bleeding has slowed.” She prodded slightly at the wound in Loki’s leg. “But the sooner we get out of here, the better.” 

Just as she said that, another round of banging came from above. Fandral raced up the stairs and only a moment later, they heard Thor’s deep voice and the heavy sound of footfalls coming down the stairs. 

Thor was breathing hard as was Hogun and Volstagg who stumbled in behind him. Sif watched from her spot at Loki’s side as Thor immediately went to Jane and wrapped her in a hug. “I found us a way out,” Thor said, pulling away from his wife. “There’s a tunnel. It runs under the island. We can get to the dock using it.” 

Sif breathed a sigh of relief. This was their first real lead on getting off the island in days. The storm had knocked out power on the island and they had missed the last boat off the dock. When the power had failed to come back on and the dinosaurs had one by one begun to escape, the backup team, made up of Thor, Jane, Sif, Loki, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, had all attempted to find a way out of the park. When that had failed, after Loki had almost been dragged off by a velociraptor, they had holed themselves up in a rarely used emergency bunker. 

That had been almost four days ago. 

Jane had been able to stop Loki from bleeding out, but four days without medical attention had meant that the infection had set in and Jane realized they couldn’t wait any longer. They were running out of food and Loki was a fever degree away from dying, so she’d sent Thor to find another way off the island and Sif to the medical bay for something to help Loki. 

Both had realized how dangerous it was to go out there. They could all hear the sounds of the park inhabitants around the bunker, occasionally the sound of far off roars or fighting. None of them expected to make it out, but they had to try. 

Sif didn’t know what Thor had seen out there, but Sif had some heart stopping moments on her way to the med bay. A pack of Compsognathus had followed her, but they were easy enough to throw off. The real terror had come when the T-rex had caught sight of her on her way back to the bunker and she’d had to run faster than she’d ever run before. She’d told Mr. Odison this park was a bad idea, but had he listened? Nope. 

Sif turned back to Loki and gripped his hand. She knew it was likely just wishful thinking, but she thought the color was coming back to his skin. She pressed a hand to his forehead and told herself it wasn’t as warm as before. 

Thor, Jane, and the others set about making a plan to get them to the tunnel entrance. It would take stealth and swiftness, both of which were going to be a problem with Loki in the state he was in. Sif sent up a silent plea that he would wake soon. 

“The entrance isn’t far from here,” Thor said, pointing out a spot on a map he’d pulled from his bag. “If we can make it here, there’s flood doors we can close behind us. It’s three miles to the other end, but it puts us a quarter mile from the dock. There should be extra boats there.” 

Thor didn’t sound very enthusiastic, and if Sif was being honest with herself, she didn’t have much faith in the plan. But it was either take their one shot of getting off this island or die of starvation or by being eaten. And neither of those sounded appealing to Sif. 

“Loki,” she whispered, leaning over him, her hair shielding them from the rest of the group. “You hear that? Thor found us a way out. You should be awake and telling him what a stupid plan it is.” She laughed quietly but it was a poor attempt at humor. “We can’t go anywhere until Loki is awake,” she said louder to the group. “He’s not in any state to be moved.” 

“We need to go now,” Thor answered, dropping the map at Loki’s feet and taking two long strides to his brother’s side. “Loki,” he said in a deep and commanding voice. There was a reason that Mr. Odinson had chosen his oldest son to run the park should something happen to him. Which it had. Violently. Sif shuddered at the thought and tried to rouse Loki along with his brother. 

Thor said his brother’s name again, harsher this time and with more urgency. The only reaction was a slight twitch from Loki and a quiet moan. Thor, frustrated with the lack of movement, slapped Loki with his large open palm, making Jane and Sif gasped and immediately reprimanded him. 

But it had worked. Loki shot awake with a gasp before he grit his teeth in pain, clenching his eyes shut and pressing his hands into fists. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath as Sif clambered up on the table to help him sit up. 

When he finally pulled himself together and opened his eyes, he glared at Thor for a solid thirty seconds before grinding out a quiet and harsh “I’ll stab you in your sleep.” 

“They’ll be time for that later,” Thor said, turning back to Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. He nodded to them and they started gathering up what little supplies they had collected. “The tunnel is to the east. We leave in fifteen minutes.” 

Sif felt Loki start to relax back in to her and she started a steady pattern of stroking down the side of his head. She could see his hands clenching and unclenching as waves of pain racked his body. “How are you feeling?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Loki sighed and looked up at her, eyes still a bit glassy from the fever. “Like I got attacked by a dinosaur,” he said with a sigh. “My leg feels like it’s on fire,” he continued, and she knew it was truly bad because Loki hardly ever showed physical weakness. 

“I can give you some pain meds, but it’ll have to be a local anesthetic,” Jane said. “We need you awake.” 

Loki only grunted in return, closing his eyes and settling further into Sif’s lap, only flinching when Jane jabbed him in the leg with another needle. Sif watched as she packed the other medical supplies back into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, giving a sharp nod to Sif before turning to Thor. 

Sif waited a few moments, allowing the meds to kick in, before she slowly made her way from under Loki’s head and back on the floor. “We have to go,” she said, gentling her touch against him. “There’s a way off the island.” 

“I know,” Loki said, finally sitting up. “I heard you. And you’re right, it’s a stupid plan.” 

Sif laughed, helping Loki sit up and gingerly moving his legs to the side. He’d said the last part loud enough for his brother to hear and they both looked up to catch Thor’s glare. “It’s the only one we’ve got!” he said, moving to help his brother off the table. 

“Doesn’t make it any less stupid,” Loki replied, sliding down and gritting his teeth when his leg touched the floor. Sif tucked herself under Loki’s other shoulder, helping him keep weight off his leg with Thor’s help. 

“Yes, well, the next time we get stuck on a dinosaur infested island, you can come up with the escape plan,” Thor muttered, shifting his weight again to take on more of Loki’s. “For now, let’s get out of here.” 

Loki sighed and turned toward Sif. She could see the anxiousness on his face, the worry that he would slow them down, so she did the one thing she knew would inspire confidence in him.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, she reached up and place her hand on his cheek, still slightly red from the fever and his brother’s assault. She rubbed her hand over his sharp cheekbone before standing on her toes briefly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “We’ll be fine,” she said and started the long trek up the stairs and to the tunnel that would hopefully get them home.

God help them all.


End file.
